Raising Deidara
by Miko Takahashi
Summary: Sasori brings a child into the lives of the Akatsuki Organization. Will he truly hold potential, or just get in the way? Parental!Sasori and Child!Deidara. Lots of OOC and fluff, ages are twisted around to fit the story. Don't like, don't read.
1. Bringing In The New Kid

A/N: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's Characters. So shut up and read.

* * *

A red haired man walked into a room, holding a teary eyed blonde boy, no older than 5 in his arms. His clothes were ragged and torn, and he had looked like he'd been through hell and back. Possibly 2 or 3 times.

Now, surely, he knew the others would not appreciate having an annoying brat run around, (Besides Tobi, anyways) the house all day, spouting random nonesense. But for some reason, this boy had called out to him. No, not physically called out, but there was somthing about him...He would have potential in the future for them, no doubt.

This boy wasn't ordinary...Well, there was nothing normal about him, anyways. Oh..Say, the palm-mouths he had on his hands maybe? He wasn't quite sure why they were there, but he knew they held reason.

He looked around. "Hmn.." He mumbled to himself, "Nobody home...?" He asked quietly.

...Untill Tobi came in, giving away his secret.

_..Damn._

And as soon as he knew it, everyone was gathered around him, looking at the new child brought into their lives- granted they liked it or not. Except for Itachi anyways, who only glanced over for a moment, before returning his gaze back to what he was doing.

In the mean time, the child had clung tightly to Sasori, burying his face into his shoulder. Ah...A shy one. He'd break him out of that in no time.

"The kids scrawny, just look at him." Kisame drawled on, creeping closer to him, getting a better look at the shaking form in Sasori's arms. "I say we get rid of him...He's not going to do us any good, he'll just get in the way..."

The childs eyes widened at the sight of the man, letting out a soft whine, clinging tighter to Sasori. He didn't like this place...But he didn't like his home either. He looked up for only a moment, gazing up at the man that was holding him. He was the only one he trusted right now. He immediatly returned to his hiding spot, closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out all the others. He wished they would just dissapear, he was cold, sick, tired, and beaten, and he just wanted to be left alone...

Soon enough, he felt the voices fade away slowly, and it was finally silent. He closed his eyes, still resting on the mans shoulder. He was comfortable. He was already slipping into a deep sleep- one he hadn't been able to have in a long time, and he felt himself being slipped under the covers of a warm bed, his head resting on a newly fluffed pillow.

And then a hand ran through his matted, dirty hair, and suddenly, he felt safe.

_Maybe this place wasn't so bad, after all._

* * *

I apologize for such a short chapter. I started this story back in June, and submitted it on DeviantArt. Some of you might've already read it on there. ((My Deviant name is Miro-Hitomi))

And well...It got quite popular for some strange reason. So I've decided to post it up here, and see how well liked it is. ;D I'll post more chapters tomarrow, but for now, I need sleep.


	2. A Little Thing We Call Relaxation

_A/N: I don't own Naruto, so shut up and read._

_Warning: OOC'ness and fluff lie ahead._

* * *

He sat in the corner of his room, trembling and fighting away tears. He could hear his father yelling downstairs at some inanimate object, probably for getting in the way while he drunkenly made his way down the hallway to his room.

He just wanted to be alone...He didn't want to be here with his father. This place...Wasn't a place you could call home. The person stumbling his way through the hallway wasn't even fit enough to be called a parent.

He flinched as the door swung open, and his tears fell, because he knew what was going to happen. His father was throwing so many curse words at him- many of them he couldn't even comprehend the meaning too- he was only five, for the love of god.

"Come here Deidara, daddy wants to have a talk with you..." He slurred slightly, his blonde hair- much like Deidara's, swaying in his face with every step.

The boy was dead silent, all except a small whimper emitting from his throat, giving himself away. Shakily, he made his way out of the corner, walking up to his father.

"That's a good boy.." He muttered, placing a hand on his head.

...That would've made Deidara relax, but he knew it was just a show. It always was. It always had been.

And he was right, because the next thing he knew, that same hand that was once gently on top of his head was now slamming him straight accross the face.

His eyes shot open, his breath heavy as tears entered his eyes. A pitiful whimper emitted from his throat as he trembled under the blankets he was covered with.

It was just a dream...

Sasori looked up from one of the puppets he was working on, over to the bed that held the small child he had taken from the streets no more than a few hours ago. Silently, he got up, walking over to where the boy was resting.

He couldn't help but smile, sitting on the edge of the bed, running one hand calmingly through his hair.

Deidara froze. That touch felt so familiar...He didn't want to look up at whose it was. He was afraid it was going to be his father again...And that the whole dream was real after all.

"It's okay, you were just dreaming." The voice spoke.

The he relaxed again. It was that man again, the one who saved him...Slowly, he sat up, wiping at his eyes constantly, but the tears wouldn't stop.

All in all, he just felt like utter, complete crap. Not to mention dirty. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper bath.

Sasori picked the boy up again, "Well...Now that you're up, lets get you cleaned up..." He said, staring at the time. The clock read 2:00 AM, normally the time he'd fall asleep after spending the night working on his puppets, but he'd take an extra few minutes tonight to help out the kid.

Eventually, he had gotten the him into the bathtub, scrubbing his hair clean of any grime and dirt that had settled its' way in. The boy seemed less troubled now- more relaxed, it could've been because of the bubbles. He seemed fairly amused by their fluffy state, pulling them into his hands, and throwing them around-...Hitting Sasori in the face a few times with them.

But he laughed right along with him anyways.

"So what's your name?" Sasori finally asked. The boy immediatly quieted down, blushing slightly. He hated talking to people, he was always afraid he'd say the wrong thing...And then get hurt for it..."D-Deidara...Un..." He managed out quietly, looking down at the water.

Sasori laughed quietly, "Ah...I see." He started, "My name is Sasori. It's nice to meet you, Deidara." He finished.

The boy stayed silent, trying to look occupied with somthing else to keep himself from talking.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Deidara." He started, "I promise." He recieved no answer.

"...Alright, ready to get back out?" He finished. The boy stayed silent again, only nodding. Sasori finished up, rinsing the soap out of his hair, before drying him off, pulling out a shirt, most defiantly ten times to big for the boy. Well...There wasn't much he could do about that, they didn't really keep an abundance of child clothes around. It'd have to do untill the boys clothes were washed.

"Ready to go back to bed?"

The boy shook his head no. A lie, he was over tired, he just didn't want that dream to occur again.

"...Hungry?" He asked again.

Another shake of the head, he didn't want to ask for anything. His stomache growled, and he flinched, holding his arms around it as if it would muffle the noise.

Sasori walked out, searching through the refrigerator for somthing edible. Well...The other members didn't exactly eat what you would call...Normal...Eventually though, he had found somthing, and Deidara had it gone in about 30 seconds. After he was finished, he carried the boy back up to his room, before resituating him back into the bed.

Deidara looked up at him with a frightened expression.

"Go to sleep, kid." He said as he covered him up, giving him a reassuring smile. He sat back down on the side of the bed, "Here...I'll stay here untill you fall asleep, alright?" He asked.

For some reason, that made him feel better.

Because he felt that hand on his head again.

Only this time, he knew it wasn't a show, and he wasn't going to get beaten afterwards. His eyes slowly drooped, as he finally fell back into a calm sleep with Sasori by his side.

* * *

Hmm..Short chapters, eh? They seemed much longer than this...Oh well. Read and review! No flames, please! 


	3. An SRank Criminal Babysitting?

A/N: I don't own Naruto, so shut up and read.

Warning: OOC'ness and fluff lie ahead...

* * *

Blue eyes slit open slightly, the morning sun greeting his tired mind. Slowly, he sat up to look around, only to find that he was alone.

Alone...A word that he was quite familiar with. He hopped out of the bed he was sleeping in, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor with a soft thud. He padded his way across the room and to the door, reaching for the knob, beginning to turn it, before stopping, hearing voices.

"Out of all people, he wants _me_ to take care of the kid..." A voice drawled on, sounding somewhat tired, and very irritated. Deidara had learned that the mans name was Itachi, and well...To be honest, he didn't like him much.

The sound of snickering filed through the crack in the door, "Ehh, just lock him up in the room all day, feed him now and then, let him out, everything will be fine, and Sasori won't know the difference." Another voice, Kisame.

Deidara began to feel his heart sink. Did Sasori leave him? Didn't he like him anymore..?

'I suppose that could be a solution..." Itachi again, and he sounded serious about it. Deidara felt tears enter his eyes, he didn't want too be left alone with him, or locked up in this room, or...Or anything...

Itachi sighed irritably, running one hand through his hair, "I don't see what Sasori sees in him, the kid's practically useless anyways...I'd rather just take him back to where he came from...It'd make things easier."

Deidara shakily let go of the doorknob, wiping at his eyes, a small sniffle escaping. Maybe that was the best idea, maybe he would just leave…He wouldn't be missed, would he? He hiccupped softly, wiping at his eyes again, climbing up to the nearest window he could reach, forcing it open.

…What? He was five, not stupid. He stared down at the ground below him, swinging one leg over the edge…

Before he felt something grab him from the back of the shirt.

"…Where exactly do you think you're going?" The voice asked, belonging to Itachi, no doubt. Deidara looked up at him, staying completely silent.

"…Well?"

No answer.

"Look kid, that silent game might work on Sasori, but guess what..." He grumbled, pulling him back into the room, sitting him down on the bed- somewhat rough, closing the window, locking it, "I'm not Sasori. So until he gets back, you're going to obey what I say. Got it?"

He only received a nod.

"…Got it?" He repeated again.

"Yes, un." Came a shy reply from Deidara, staring down, wiping at his eyes constantly, Itachi's words still running through his mind. Itachi only ignored the tears that the boy was shedding, they weren't his problem anyways.

Itachi sighed, "Now…" He muttered, "Only bother me if it's important…" He stated simply, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hours flew by, and as soon as he knew it, it was already getting late and not a word had been heard from Deidara yet, and for that, Itachi was relieved. The less time he had to spend with the kid, the better. And the less he'd get lectured for later. But eventually, Deidara finally emerged from his room, his stomach growling. "I-Itachi-san…" He said quietly, tugging on the bottom of his Akatsuki cloak, a tired look radiating in his tearstained eyes. Had the boy been crying all this time? Itachi looked down at him, "What is it…?" He asked, a more gentle tone hinting in his voice- but only by a tiny bit.

"I-I'm…Hungry…" A shy reply came from the boy again. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Of course, children needed food, how could he forget. He rummaged through the cupboards, managing to find something edible for him. Deidara ate slowly, avoiding any conversation with the man- like Itachi actually acknowledged him anyways…

After he was finished, he hopped down from his chair, putting his plate in the sink, or trying to anyways.

Itachi watched from the corner of his eye, amused at the boys' pathetic attempt of helping out. Eventually, he gave in, taking the plate from his hands, placing it into the sink himself.

Deidara stayed silent, looking down, seeming almost ashamed.

Itachi sighed, picking the boy up, "…Ready for bed..?" He asked. Deidara slowly shook his head, "…Yes, un…" He lied. He didn't want to sleep; he didn't want to do anything until he knew Sasori was back.

But Itachi honestly didn't care much about what the boy wanted. He walked into the boys' room, laying him down. Before beginning to walk out.

Deidara whimpered.

Itachi groaned.

Did this kid ever give up? "Goodnight. Sasori will be back before morning." Was all he left the boy with, before closing the door behind him.

Deidara curled up under the blankets, watching as the moonlight casted dark shadows that danced on the walls in front of him, only one thought running through his mind.

_….Itachi-san is a horrible babysitter, un._

* * *

_Read and review, please! No Flames!_


	4. Itachisan Is a Horrible Babysitter, un

A'N: I don't own Naruto, so shut up and read.

Warning: OOC'ness and fluff lie ahead..

* * *

"How'd the first day go, Itachi?" Sasori asked, his voice holding a sarcastic tone. "Have fun?

Itachi scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Wonderful. He tried to run away, cried, whined, and cried some more. How in the _hell_ do you put up with it?" He asked, stretching the truth…Just by a little bit. Honestly, he hadn't said much, he just stayed in Sasori's room all day.

"It's called patience, Itachi. Clearly something you don't have." He stated, although he shouldn't have been talking. Well, he had patience for the kid, anyways.

"Don't expect me to watch the brat every time you have to go out." Itachi replied, "It's not my job.

Sasori only laughed.

Itachi glared. "What's so funny?" He asked

"Ahh nothing, nothing…" Sasori stated, grinning slightly, standing up, before walking over to his room, opening the door- Until he felt a familiar blonde boy practically launch himself towards him, his arms wrapped tightly around Sasori's legs, making him stumble back slightly, "Ah…Deidara." He said, kneeling down, picking him up, "Morning, kid."

The boy returned to his rightful place on Sasori's shoulder, a relieved smile crossing his face, "Morning, Sasori-Danna, un." He replied, in a more cheerful tone this time, causing Sasori to blink. Danna? Huh, he hadn't been called that in a long time…

"Itachi-san isn't a very good baby sitter, un…" He said, looking up at him, "I woke up and I heard him talking to that blue guy, and he told Itachi to lock me up in the room all day, and to just let me out to eat and stuff…And I thought you didn't want me here, so I tried to escape out through that window by your bed, but it didn't work because Itachi-san pulled me back in and locked it…And then he told me to be quiet, and to only bother him if it was important…"

Sasori looked at Deidara, wondering if he even took a breath through that whole sentence. Oh well, it was nice to see the boy was talking now.

"It was really boring…" He said, looking down slightly, before looking back up at Sasori, "Do you think I'm weird, un?" He asked curiously and totally off topic.

"What makes you ask that?" Sasori asked, sitting him down on the bed, before unpacking a few things.

"Because of the mouths on my hands." He said. "Everyone always calls me a freak because of them…" He mumbled, looking down at them, somewhat ashamed. Sasori only smiled.

"Not at all. I think they're pretty cool, actually." He grinned, looking over at the boy, "Here…Want to know a little secret?" He asked.

The boys' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, nodding.

Sasori shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing his wooden chest. "I'm hardly human."

Deidara could only stare, as one of his hands outstretched, touching Sasori's chest, amused. Sasori laughed again, before pulling the coat back on. "Everyone here…They aren't... exactly what you would call normal."

Deidara blinked, "What about Itachi-san..?" He asked.

"Itachi's…Well…" He started, rubbing the back of his head. "Itachi's just different…" He replied, unsure of how to explain him to Deidara. "You'll learn in time." He finished, placing a hand on the boys head, picking him back up.

"I don't think Itachi-san likes me, un…" The boy replied, looking down. "He always says that you should get rid of me…"

"Itachi just…Has a hard time adjusting to these kinds of things, I suppose." Sasori replied, walking out with the boy, and into the kitchen, preparing a small breakfast for him.

"It's not that I don't like you, kid." Itachi replied, leaning back in his chair slightly, overhearing the conversastion, before standing up, smirking, giving the boy his signature flick-in-the-forehead.

"It's just that you're rather annoying. Of course, then again, all small children are."

Deidara mustered up one of the most fierce glares that he could- …Which wasn't all that fierce, to be honest.

Itachi's smirk grew wider, "You've got attitude, good, good." He stated, "Don't try to scare me though, kid. It's a lost cause." He finished, before wandering off.

Deidara crossed his arms.

_This is war, un.._

* * *

_Alright! Sorry about the little mess up earlier on...I was having a few technical difficulties with submitting the chapters...I'm not sure why, but it kept cutting out about half of the story when it submitted...So I'm trying again, and hopefully it'll work, and I can post the rest of the written chapters up without hassle!_

_Read and review, please!_


	5. Payback Time

**AN: Surprise, I still don't own Naruto or its' characters**.

Itachi was sitting down on the couch, sighing irritably. Wonderful, just absolutely, positively, **w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l.** Sasori had given him the good news right after he had put Deidara to bed. And to tell you the truth, he wasn't at all thrilled.

_"I'm going to be gone for about 3 or 4 days, Itachi." The red haired man said as he tucked the sleeping blonde gently into his bed, who had already been told about this._

"…What..? What do you mean gone, you just got back." Came the ice cold reply from Itachi, who wanted to pummel Sasori into the ground right about now. Sasori only laughed in response, which was getting a bit irritating as of lately.

"You better be kidding me…You don't expect me to watch that little brat…" He growled, "Again…" Sasori nodded,

"No." He said, shaking his head, "No, no, no." He argued, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with it.

Because here he was again, stuck in this godforsaken house, with this godforsaken child.

For some reason, he just wanted to bash his face into the nearest wall, and hope it knocked him unconscious for the next three days. He decided against it.

"Itachi-san." Came a quiet reply from Deidara, in whom had his hands behind his back, looking up at him innocently. Itachi looked down at him, "What now?" He asked, "Hungry? Tired?" He began listing off things, trying to shoo the kid away.

Deidara shook his head, his short blonde hair whipping around slightly, smiling, "No."

"…Well then what is it…If it's not important…Then I don't care…" He said flatly, his eyes showing no hint of interest.

The boy held out his hands, 'I made this, un." He smiled again, holding it up towards Itachi. "For you." He held up a small sculpture that he had made out of clay that Sasori had gotten for him not too long ago.

Itachi took the small sculpture, inspecting it. For a moment, he looked almost amused. Everything…Every detail seemed to be perfect on it, "You did this, kid..?" He asked, twisting it around in his hand.

But before Itachi had the time to take everything in, Deidara had preformed a hand seal-

And the next thing he knew, the sculpture was exploding dangerously close to his face. He practically jumped straight out of his Akatsuki cloak, his eyes wide.

Deidara was laughing. Him: 1. Itachi: _0._

Itachi growled, glaring dangerously at Deidara. His fist clenched tightly, twitching, "You're dead for that, kid..." He growled, his hand rising, in what looked like a threatening manner.

But then the laughter stopped, and Deidara's eyes grew wide at the rising hand, plain fear written on his facial features, as tears began to well up in his eyes, flinching, as if he was preparing to be struck. "D-Don't hurt me, un..." Came a shaky whimper, a few tears falling, looking as if he was lost in a memory.

"Feh? Don't hurt you? After what you did, I should be-…" Itachi stopped, noticing the boys tears, and the look of terror on his face. And for once since Sasori had brought him here, his heart almost tore in half. He had never seen someone look so helpless before. "Deidara..?" He asked, his hand reaching out slowly, running one hand through the boys hair.

Deidara flinched again, whimpering at the touch, clenching his eyes shut as silent tears ran down his face. That wasn't Sasori's hand…That wasn't his touch…He wasn't safe anymore, or he didn't feel safe, anyways.

"..Kid..?" Itachi repeated, trying to shake him back to reality, "Deidara!"

The boys' eyes shot open, his small form trembling, staring up at Itachi. "I want Sasori.." Came a rushed, scared reply from the blonde, his lower lip trembling, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

Itachi knelt down next to him, "Deidara…You know he's not going to be back for a few days, don't even start." He ended the sentence strong, trying to keep his composure.

But the next thing he knew, he felt tiny arms wrap their way around his torso as far as they could go, keeping him in what was practically a death grip, a tearstained face buried into his chest, fresh tears falling, soaking into his cloak.

Itachi wanted to shove him away, lock him into Sasori's room for the rest of the day and just let him cry there. He'd do anything to show this kid that he was the strongest one right now, and that he wasn't going to let him push him around.

…But for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He quietly picked him up, mimicking Sasori's movements as he let the boy rest his head on his shoulder, running one hand through his hair, hushing him quietly. Sasori had told him about the nightmares that the boy would have, and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt wash over him.

Dammit, how the hell could this kid just work him over like that? It just wasn't right…But he was torn from his thoughts when he heard a tearful reply from Deidara.

"I-Itachi-san..?" His voice quivered, looking up at him through tear blurred eyes.

"Yeah, kid?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat gentle.

"I-I'm sorry, u-un…" A few more tears trickled down his face, "D-Don't hurt me..."

"Just relax, Deidara…" He said quietly, trying to calm the boy. He sat back down on the couch, wondering just how in the hell Sasori could get him to stop crying so quickly…

Deidara snuggled closer into the embrace, his eyes growing heavy, stinging from the tears. Eventually, they closed, as once ragged, frightened breaths calmed into even, quiet ones, a thumb stuck childishly into his mouth.

And at that moment, Itachi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Read and review, please! 


	6. Of Late Nights and Thunderstorms

AN: Surprise Surprise, I still don't own Naruto, or its' characters...Or this song.

Three days had passed, and Itachi thought he was going to go insane. Ever since the first incident that had happened the night after Sasori left, the kid just…Wouldn't leave him alone, and to tell you the truth, he didn't know why. This was Itachi we were talking about. Dark, scary, intimidating Itachi.

…And yet the kid treated him like a damned teddy bear. It was enough to flush any mans pride down the drain. The way the boy would constantly cling to him- or whine because he wasn't holding him every minute of the damned day. He swore he was going to kill the next person that crossed his path- Or dump the kid off on them. Yes, that seemed like the perfect idea. He practically prayed that someone would walk in right about now.

And lucky for him, someone did.

Unlucky for Deidara though, it was Hidan.

Itachi stood up, pushing the boy into Hidans' arms, walking away without another word, walking into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck?" Was all that emitted from Hidans mouth, staring down at the child in his arms.

Deidara, on the other hand, was reaching out towards the scythe like object that Hidan was carrying around, clearly amazed by it. He had almost made contact with it, before his hand was quickly smacked away.

Unfortunately, Deidara had struggled, and his hand ended up getting sliced straight across his palm- luckily enough, the cut was up on his hand a little, so it hadn't touched his palm-mouths any.

But that still didn't stop the blood curdling scream that filled the room from escaping the boys throat.

"Oh fuck…For the love of Jashin-sama..." Came the irritated reply, unsure of what to do with the kid now. The gash in his hand looked pretty deep, and dammit, he didn't have time to worry about him, he had daily rituals to start up, and he wasn't about to break his beliefs because of what some dumbass kids' stupidity got him into.

Luckily enough, Hidan was saved as Sasori walked into the Akatsuki lair just in the right amount of time. He quickly handed the now sobbing blonde to him. "Don't ask, because honestly, I don't give a shit. It was Itachi's fault. The end." Was all he left him with, before disappearing into the shadows of his room.

Sasori stood there, staring down at the clearly upset child in his arms. "Deidara..?" He asked, wondering just why he was crying- Before he felt something warm seep into his cloak. Blood?

…Wait a minute? Blood? Why the hell was Deidara bleeding in the first place? Was Itachi even watching what the hell the boy was doing? Sasori had so many questions running through his mind, but as the boys sobs grew louder, he was torn away from those questions as he walked into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter near the sink.

"Open your hand, Deidara." Sasori said gently, prying the boys hand open slowly, letting the water run over the newly inflicted wound, washing away the blood. He reached for a small bottle of liquid, pouring some onto a small cloth as he placed it on the cut.

Deidara hissed, as his blue eyes filled with new tears, whimpering as the liquid stung at the gash in his hand. He struggled slightly, trying to tear his hand away from the offending liquid, but Sasori held on tightly, determined to make sure that his wound was clean and infection free.

"No! Sasori! Lemme go! Lemme go, it hurts, un! Make it stop!" The boy cried loudly, clearly not happy with the current situation as tears trickled down his face.

"I know it hurts Deidara," Sasori soothed gently, "There's nothing I can do about that right now...Now just sit still for me…" He said as he continued to clean and mend the wound, finally wrapping it up after much struggling.

Deidara whimpered softly, his lower lip quivering as he wiped constantly at his eyes, trying to stop his tears. He wanted to be strong in front of Sasori- regardless of all the kicking and screaming he had just done a few minutes ago.

The red haired man picked the boy up off the counter, "There." He said as he smiled, "All better."

But clearly, the blonde didn't think so, because his hand was still throbbing from the deep cut in it, and he was tired, seeing as though he hadn't slept well since Sasori had left. He wrapped his tiny arms around the other mans neck, a few tears slipping from his eyes, soaking into Sasori's cloak.

"Come on kid…" He said, "Lets get you to bed. By the looks of it, you could use some serious sleep.." He finished as he walked into his room, laying the boy down on the bed.

But then, a loud rumble of thunder practically shook the windows, followed by the loud patter of rain. Sasori smiled slightly, he loved the rain, and he loved storms even more. They were relaxing, for some reason. He stripped himself of his cloak, before pulling on a loose shirt, sliding into bed.

But clearly Deidara had different beliefs, because the poor boy was shaking as the next rumble of thunder hit, louder than the first. Another whimper escaped from his mouth, and he pulled himself towards Sasori's chest, curling up. He hated storms, he hated them deeply. Whenever it stormed, it always meant that his beatings were the worst back at home. His tiny hands gripped at the front of Sasori's shirt, another soft whimper leaking it's way out.

Sasori smiled as he wrapped the blankets around the boy, running one hand through his golden hair, "Shhhh…" he soothed softly, kissing his head gently. "You're safe with me, Deidara…I promise…"

A small sniffle was all that was heard from the boy. Deidara shivered as lightning lit up the room, burying his face into Sasori's chest. Slowly though, his eyes grew heavy as a soft song filled his ears, calming him down immediately.

_Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

Sasori's voice flooded the room, drowning out any fears that the boy had even thought of. He ran his hand through his golden hair, staring down at him.

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Deidara's body slowly relaxed, and he rubbed childishly at his eyes, snuggling close to Sasori, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Sasori laughed gently, as he let the song carry on. He felt like a mother- Well...A father, anyways to the boy right about now.

But atleast he was a father who cared.

_little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight_

_for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

The boys thumb had found it's way into his mouth again, comforting him further as he felt the blankets being pulled up to his chin as Sasori shifted his weight so he was laying on his side, keeping one arm around him, assuring him that he was safe.

_well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning…

As he neared the end of the song, he smiled down at the boy, in whom was curled up now, oblivious to the world around him. He kissed his forehead gently, before reaching over, turning off the lamp. He lay down near the boy as he wrapped protective arms around him, slowly closing his own eyes..

_Sweet dreams, Deidara._

* * *

_Read and review, please!_


	7. A Kitten?

**AN: Surprise, I still don't own Naruto, or its' characters.**

"Geez, first we bring in a stray kid, and now a cat? What the hell are we, a homeless shelter?" Itachi's voice echoed from the entrance of the lair. He swore things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"She was walking all by herself, and she looked cold." Tobi's cheery voice said from behind his mask.

"..Don't you remember the last time you brought in a stray, Tobi?" Itachi shivered, the last cat was a freaking monster. He had to practically lock his bedroom door every night because the godforsaken thing would keep tearing into things. "Besides, it looks like it's about ready to croak…" Sure, it looked like it was healthy, but the thing was shivering none stop.

"Nonsense!" Tobi replied back, his voice never losing its' tone, giggling, "All she needs is a warm home, some food, love, and she'll be good as new!"

"…I thought leader banned you from having a pet, Tobi?" Itachi asked again, sighing.

Tobi grinned. "He did. But this kitten isn't for me, it's for Deidara. Last time I checked, he only banned me from having one."

Ohohoho, he outsmarted leader by 1. Oh, how he was proud of himself.

Itachi paled. Deidara? Would the kid even be able to take care of this thing? Hell, he could barely take care of himself. It'd just be one more thing Sasori would have to keep track off. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. "Whatever you say." He said, shaking his head, waiting for another day of hell to unfold. He should've just stayed in bed.

In the mean time, Sasori was already up, pulling his cloak back on, smiling down at the sleeping Deidara. He hated to wake him up, he really did, but it had to be done. Silently, he knelt down next to the boy on the bed, shaking him slightly, "Hey…Deidara.." He voice came out in a whisper the first time.

The boy whined softly, curling up tighter.

"Deeeeidaaraaa…" He said again, his voice louder this time.

"Nooo..." Came the slurred, tired voice of the boy. Good, he was awake. Sasori gave him one final shake, "Wake up, kid. Time to get up."

Deidara groaned, slowly sitting up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, his blonde hair mussed from the current nights sleep. Sasori laughed, "Morning, kid."

The boy yawned again, looking as if he was still half asleep, "Morning, Sasori no Danna, un." Came the reply from the boy, smiling up at him. He reached over to him, hugging him like he did every morning since he had arrived here, before hopping down off of the bed. But before he could get any further, he could hear his name being called from down the hallway.

"Huh…Looks like you've been summoned." Sasori smiled, picking the boy up, walking towards the voice, before it hit him. That was Tobi calling Deidara. And when Tobi called Deidara, things were never good. Or at least never lead to good things, anyways. He shrugged it off, before finally reaching their destination. "You called?" Sasori asked.

Tobi nodded vigorously, the grin almost seeping through his mask. "Yes. Tobi has brought something for Deidara!"

The boy blinked, suddenly awake now.

Sasori stayed silent. Good lord, what did Tobi do this time?

"Look!" He said, holding out a small, black kitten towards the boy, giggling like a child himself.

The boy reached out slowly towards the kitten, being a little shy about it at first. What if it didn't like him and just…Hauled off and bit him, or something? But the next thing he knew, the kitten was in his arms, lying on its' back so its' stomach was showing, purring quietly.

Deidara felt a smile break out on his face, petting the kitten.

Sasori looked down on the kitten. "..I thought leader banned you from having a pet?" He repeated the same question Itachi had.

Tobi sighed, "Yes…He did. But he never said anything about anyone else, did he?" He smiled, "Like I said, the kitten is for Deidara, not me."

"I see.." Sasori said with a slight smile, laughing quietly. Oh boy, he could remember the last time Tobi had brought in a stray just as well as Itachi could. "Well, Deidara, what do you say?" He asked.

"T-Thank you, Tobi un." The boy said, blushing shyly as he smiled up at Tobi.

Tobi grinned behind his mask, ruffling the boys hair, "No problem, kid." He said, "Be sure to take care of her! Oh, and, she doesn't quite have a name yet, so that part will be up to you too!"

Deidara nodded, smiling.

"Well…" Sasori started, setting the boy down, smiling, "Come on, the poor thing looks a little hungry.." He stated, leading the boy into the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. What the hell did cats eat…?

"Milk, Sasori." Tobi replied cheerily, almost reading his mind.

…Riiiight. Milk. He grabbed some, before pulling out a small dish, filling it about halfway, handing it to Deidara. "Here." He said.

Deidara happily took the bowl, placing it down near the kitchen table. He sat down next to it, petting the kitten as it drank hungrily.

"..Why-" He was already cut off when Tobi spoke.

"You should see the look on his face the minute you leave this lair, Sasori." Tobi said, looking at the boy from a distance, "He's always practically heart broken when you have to leave."

Sasori frowned slightly, he hated to think of that. He always wanted Deidara to be happy.

"He's always lonely when you leave, so I figured letting him have a pet would help him out a little bit, seeing as though the others aren't really the most patient people. Besides, look at him." Tobi motioned Sasori to look over at the boy, "He already looks like he's enjoying the company already."

Sasori sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Tobi let the silence linger for a moment, before speaking, "Sasori?"

"Yes..?" The red haired man replied back.

"…Has Tobi been a good boy?" He bit his lip in anticipation.

Sasori laughed, "Tobi has been a very good boy."

And right about then, Sasori almost wished he was deaf, because the squeal Tobi had let out made a Foghorn look wimpy.

* * *

Read and Review, please! 


	8. Tobi: The Better Babysitter

AN: Yup...Still don't own Naruto.

Deidara shot up, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around the room, whimpering softly, being woken up from another nightmare. Sasori had gone out again, promising to be back before the next night.

Unfortunately, Deidara felt as if he couldn't wait that long. He always felt so insecure about being alone in this place, even if he was getting to know everyone around here little by little.

He sat up as he allowed himself to calm down, closing his eyes, imagining a perfect world, where nothing could go wrong- a trick Sasori had taught him. Sure, it didn't help completely, but just enough to calm him down. He stared out the nearest window, noticing rain pattering softly against the glass. He felt a small, black furry animal jump its' way up onto his bed, purring quietly as it crawled onto his lap. He blinked, looking down at it.

The kitten only purred, mewing softly up at him. He picked it up, sighing softly as his eyes lowered, hugging it close to his body, staring intently out the window, almost praying that Sasori would walk up.

But he had no such luck. Instead, he heard a faint rumble of thunder pass by as the rain began to pound down harder, lightning slowly illuminating the night sky in front of his eyes.

He hated it. He wanted Sasori and he wanted him now. He shivered slightly as the thunder grew worse, and he curled up under the blankets, his kitten curled up tightly against his chest, the soft purring emitting from her throat calming him ever so slightly, but not quite enough. He ran a shaky hand over the kittens head, trying to occupy himself to keep his mind off of the storm outside.

It was working, until a loud crash of thunder rolled across the sky again, lightning flashing so brightly, it made the sun look weak.

And then everything went dark, as the power fizzled out.

He whimpered as his small body trembled slightly under the blankets, tears welling in his eyes. He could hear the shouts of the others echoing through the opening in his door.

"For the love of Jashin-Sama…" Came the irritated reply from Hidan. "How the fuck am I supposed to finish up this shit if the powers out?" He growled. Of course, Deidara had learned that it was nearly impossible for Hidan to speak a sentence without swearing.

"You going to get the kid?" Kisame asked, feeling around for a candle, glancing over in Itachi's general direction.

"Why the hell would I? He's probably sleeping anyways. Besides, if he's desperate enough, he'll come out here by himself…" Itachi rolled his eyes, "I'm not his damned babysitter, I already told you that."

Deidara whimpered again, sniffling, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was scared for sure now. The utter silence was to much for him, normally he could hear the faint hum of the ceiling fan, but now there was nothing, and with the surprise rumbles of thunder, he was a nervous wreck. He hoped that someone would come in and get him, he didn't care who, or what, he just wanted someone.

"Itachi-San…" Tobi's voice echoed from the other side of the room, "I think- Ah!" He screeched, tripping over something, ending up slamming his foot straight into the kitchen table, biting his lip to keep himself from cursing, stupid dark. Stupid power outage. Tobi was a good boy, and it had to stay that way. He attempted to talk again, once the pain retracted from his foot, "I think you should go get Deidara…"

Itachi's only reply was silence, which said it all, really.

Tobi sighed, shaking his head. And they talked about him being a moron. Pfft, takes one to know one. "Itachi-san…" He tried again.

"Tobi." Itachi replied back in the same tone, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Tobi huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Fine…I'll do it then." He mumbled, walking slowly into the boys room, being careful not to trip on anything on the way there. "Heeeey…" He said quietly, smiling down at the trembling boy, reaching down to pick him up.

Unfortunately, lighting lit up the room for a split second, causing Tobi's figure to cast a frightening shadow. Deidara's eyes widened, staring up at the figure that was looming over him- A tall, dark, masked man, with what at the moment looked like sharp claws.

Ahh, the wonders of childrens imaginations.

Deidara squeaked, letting out the loudest scream he had ever managed in his life, followed by Tobi, who just happened to scream because Deidara out of all things had scared him as well. Deidara hid himself under the sheets, curling up tightly, as if it would hide him from any pursuing danger.

"Calm down..Calm down, you can do this Tobi, you can do this…" He mumbled to himself, his heart racing. He didn't think a boy Deidara's age could scream that loud. He regained his composure quickly, taking a better approach this time. He quietly sat down, speaking gently to the boy, "Deidaaraaaa.." He cooed happily, grinning behind his mask.

He curled up tighter, his eyes clenched shut, a small whimper escaping his lips, before slowly relaxing as he heard a voice. It sounded so familiar…

"Come here kid." Came the bubbly reply from Tobi, slowly pulling the covers down off of the boy, scooping him into his arms. "Tobi's got you now!" He laughed happily, wiping away a few tears that had fell down the boys cheeks.

The boy relaxed when he realized that the scary masked monster that he thought was trying to kill him was none other than the utterly childish man- Tobi himself. He sighed as he finally calmed down, resting himself against the other mans shoulder, gripping at the front of his Akatsuki cloak. He closed his eyes as he attempted to fall back asleep, only to find that he was very much awake.

Tobi took this as an opportunity to spend some time with the boy- lights or no lights. "Hmm…" He thought out loud as he balanced the boy in one arm, pushing the door back open with the other, walking back out to where all the others were gathered. He looked around the room, spotting many lit candles. "Aha! I've got it!" Tobi said with a snap of his fingers, yanking one of the candles, sitting down on the middle of the floor, setting Deidara beside him. "Watch!" He exclaimed excitedly, holding his hand over the flame- high enough so he didn't burn himself, arranging his fingers in an odd way, letting it cast a shadow- in what seemed like a shape of a dog on the ceiling.

Deidara seemed to be amused, almost too amused. His eyes widened innocently, staring up at Tobi- all fears lost, "How did you do that, un!" He said, bouncing slightly as he examined Tobi's fingers. He attempted to arrange them in the same way, looking a bit confused.

Tobi laughed, taking the boys hand, "Here, like this-…" He started as he separated a few, working them around. "There…Now hold your hand over the light-..Oh! No, be careful.." He said as he lifted the boys hand up a little farther, making sure he didn't burn himself from the flames heat. The blonde giggled happily as Tobi created another shadow- a bunny. They played out small scenes with the shadow animals, giggling and laughing together. They switched rolls- Tobi being the dog and Deidara being the bunny. Tobi would zoom his hand across the flame, before playfully attacking Deidara, "I'm gunna getch'ya!" He said as he pinned the boy down, tickling him.

The blonde was laughing uncontrollably, "Tobi! S-Stop un!" Came the squeaky reply from the boy, rolling around, trying to break free from the other mans ticklish grasp. Eventually, Tobi had given in an allowed the boy to breathe, laughing himself, poking the boys nose, grinning childishly. "Now tell me Deidara, Who's the better babysitter?"

The boys grin widened, "You are!" Tobi laughed, nodding, "Hey, Itachi-san! Guess what!" Tobi shouted out, grinning happily.

Itachi rolled his eyes from his place in the dark corner, gathered with the others, "What, Tobi." He replied, unenthusiastically.

"I'm a better babysitter than yooooou!" He said in a singsong voice as he pulled his mask up slightly- sticking his tongue out at him, followed by Deidara, in whom did the same, right along with him.

Itachi twitched.

It really shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but…

He hated being compared to Tobi, he really did.

* * *

Haha, words can't explain how much fun this chapter was to write. Read and review, please! 


	9. The Facts of Death

**AN: Stiiill don't own Naruto.**

Sasori had come back the next morning, just as promised- and in hopes of seeing a smiling Deidara running to greet him back like he always did.

Well, Deidara did in fact run towards him to greet him, but he wasn't smiling. As a matter of fact, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sasori immediately took that as a sign of either _'Itachi did something wrong again'_ or, _'Somthings going on and Itachi probably started it.'_

…Okay, so maybe he just liked to blame Itachi for things, who knows. He still hadn't forgiven him for leaving Deidara with Hidan.

"Sasori, un!" Came a tearful reply from the blonde boy, skidding to a stop at the red haired mans feet. Sasori knelt down immediately.

"..Deidara? Deidara, what's the matter?" He asked, running a hand through the boys hair, trying to decipher the reason as to why he was crying.

"It's Sayu, un!" He said, his voice frantic, "She's not moving!"

Sasori's mind went blank for a moment. Sayu? He didn't…Remember a Sayu ever being in the Akatsuki. And such an odd name…

…And then he mentally slapped himself. Of course, the kitten.

"Sasori!" The boy tried again, tugging at the end of his cloak, clearly upset. The red haired man scooped the boy up into his arms, as he let him lead him to the kitten. He set the boy down on the floor, kneeling next to the kitten. He stared down at it's small body, trying to figure out what was wrong.

And then he winced, as it suddenly hit him. There wasn't the steady rise and fall of breathing like there should've been, and she wasn't moving. He should've said no to Tobi brining the cat in, it sure would've saved him a very long talk he was about to have to give to the boy.

…And it wasn't going to be easy. As a matter of fact, he was pretty sure it was going to break his heart more than it would Deidara's.

"Sasori, un!" The boys' voice tore him away from his thoughts.

Sasori only sighed, closing his eyes as he scooped up the kitten into his arms, "…Come here, Deidara…" He said, his voice low and calm as he took the boys hand with his free one, leading him out of the room. He placed the kitten into a small box, closing it.

"Sasori what are you doing?" Deidara asked, his voice trembling.

"…Deidara…" Sasori started, leading him outside, even he was having a hard time trying to find the right words. How were you supposed to explain death to a five year old? He lead the boy outside, a bit farther back into the backyard as he dug a small hole. "Sayu's…" He sighed, closing his eyes as he set the box down into the hole.

"What, un? What's wrong with her! Sasori, why are you burying her!" The boy cried, clearly confused. He could feel a few more tears fall down his face.

"…Sayu's gone, Deidara…" Sasori finally managed out, looking at the boy. They had only had that kitten for a few days, yet Deidara seemed to attached to it…

"Gone…?" The boy repeated quietly, looking up at Sasori through tear filled eyes, "What do you mean?"

Sasori knelt down next to him, wiping away a few tears that trickled down the boys face, "Sayu's dead…Deidara…" He said, realizing that he would have to break it to him either way.

The blonde looked up at Sasori as more tears streamed their way down his face, "B-But.." He whimpered softly, his lip trembling, "She can't be, un! She was fine just last night!" He cried, wiping at his eyes. "Sasori! She can't be dead, un!" He repeated again, crying heavily now.

Sasori felt his heart practically break in two at the sight of the boy. He swore if he could cry, he would've been right about now. He pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair gently, "Deidara…" He soothed gently, closing his own eyes, rubbing his back gently.

"It's not fair, un..." He cried as he buried his face into Sasori's cloak.

"I know kid…" He whispered quietly, pulling his arms tighter around him, "I know…" He finished as he moved around a bit so he was sitting cross-legged, setting the boy in his lap, allowing him to calm down, whispering soft words into his ear in hopes that his tears would stop. When they slowly began to, he sat the boy up for a moment as he walked over to the small grave, beginning to fill it.

"…W-Wait!" Came a small reply from the boy, sniffling. Sasori stopped, looking at the blonde as he made his way into the lair, coming back out with a small cloth. He wiped his eyes slightly as he headed back to Sasori, kneeling down next to the grave, brushing away some of the dirt that was on top of the box, slowly opening it. He felt more tears gather in his eyes as he was met with the sight of his kitten curled up lifelessly in it. He swallowed heavily, placing it over her. "She'll get cold, un…" He explained as his voice trembled, before allowing Sasori to finish the job.

Sasori smiled weakly at the boys act of kindness, he shouldn't have to go through things like this, he was just too young...

When he was finished, he resituated himself into his cross-legged position with the boy back on his lap, facing the grave in front of them. He could feel more tears soak their way into his cloak, and he frowned, pulling his arms around him.

"How you doing, kid…?" He asked gently after a few minutes, running his hand through the boys hair once, allowing him to look up at him. Deidara didn't say anything, he only gave a small nod, wiping at his eyes.

"You know…" He smiled, "She's probably up in kitty heaven right about now, playing with all of her friends." He said, his smile growing wider once he finally got an actual glance from the boy. "Eating all the fish she wants, drinking bowls and bowls of milk everyday…"

The boy managed a small laugh through his tears. He liked that idea of Sayu still being alive, just…Not with him. "Sasori…?" He asked quietly, wiping a few more tears away from his eyes. The red haired man looked down at him.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, looking down at him.

"…What's…Dieing feel like, un…?" The boy asked questioningly.

Sasori blinked, "Well…" He mused quietly to himself, giving the boy a warm smile. "I suppose it's like…Taking your last breath, only when you do, an angel is there to lead you up to heaven, where you can live carefree and not have to worry about anything anymore." He kissed the boys forehead, "And there won't be such a thing as fear or sadness…Only happiness. You can be with the ones you loved most, and live together for eternity."

"Do you think I'll see Sayu when I die…?" The boy asked quietly, staring up at Sasori, now looking more calm.

Sasori nodded, smiling, "Of course you will…" He said, laughing quietly as he poked the boys nose slightly, "I'm sure she'll be waiting right up there for you. And when you get there, she'll never let you be alone again."

The boy giggled quietly, now not so upset about the loss of his kitten. "Sasori? Will you be there to when I die, un? Up in the sky, I mean." He said, pointing up childishly.

Sasori smiled again, "Of course I will." He gave a small laugh, "But we've still got a lot more time before any of that happens…" He said, ruffling the boys hair slightly, "Lets just focus on each day as it comes."

Deidara nodded, shivering slightly as a cold fall breeze blew by, rustling the leaves on the ground. He snuggled closer into Sasori for warmth, resting his cheek on his chest, staring off with a small smile on his face. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Sasori broke the silence again.

"Deidara?" He asked, looking down at the boy, "Why did you name your kitten Sayu…? Why not anything different, like…Fluffy?" He finished, thinking of the first common cat name he could think of.

The boy lowered his eyes slightly, the look on his face going somewhat sad.

_"It was my momma's name."_

* * *

_Why yes...You do have permission to throw things at me now._

_Read and Review, please!_


	10. Reminicing Memories

**AN: Yup, still don't own Naruto.**

Sasori stayed silent for a moment as he stared down at the boy, before opening his mouth to speak, "Your…Mothers' name?" He asked questioningly. "Why would you name a cat after your mother?"

"Because she loved me…" The boy said quietly, "She protected me from daddy." His eyes lowered again, "But then she left…" He spoke in short sentences, as if the topic was hard to talk about. Sasori understood, but he needed to know more about this kid.

"What do you mean, left?" He couldn't help but ask as the blonde looked back up at him, the memories clearly displayed in his mind.

_Deidara had taken another shaky step towards his mother, giggling happily untill he lost his balance, his tiny arms flailing around slightly as he let out a small squeak- only to land in the safety of his mothers arms._

_"Ohhh!" She laughed, hugging her son tightly, "You were almost there sweetie!" She said as she pulled away from him slightly, poking his nose gently, earning another small giggle from him. "Mommy's so proud of her big boy." She said as she kissed his cheek, picking him up and placing him back inside of the small playpen where the boy would quietly keep to himself until his father returned home._

_The days seemed perfect as the three lived together, like a normal family. But as Deidara grew older, so did his father. As Deidara grew older, he grew wiser, even if it just was by a couple of years._

_As his father grew older, he grew less loving than when he was first born._

_When the boy had turned 5, his father wasn't even home for his birthday. He was always out at the bars, doing his own form of 'celebration', while his mother was left to keep the boy company, and to assure him that his father loved him, even if he doesn't show it. Deidara didn't buy the story one bit._

_Because that same night, his father had come home, completely wasted._

_That night, he learned what true pain was._

_The way his father smacked his mother around while he was locked in his room, silent tears rolling down his face. He could hear her whimpers of pain emitting through his doorway. His tiny fists clenched, and the next thing he new he was running at his father, "Let momma go!" He yelled as he tried his hardest to inflict some sort of pain on the older man._

_But the next thing he knew, a foot connected with his stomach, and he was doubled over from pain, darkness surrounding his vision, the last thing he saw was his mother laying next to him, in the same heap of pain he was in._

_Only she still had that same smile on her face, the one he had grown accustomed too through the years. "Everything will be okay, Deidara…" Were the last words he had heard come from her mouth before he was completely unconscious._

_He awoke the next morning to the sounds of screaming and yelling. He didn't know what was going on, but it was mostly coming from his fathers mouth. The next thing he knew, he was being gathered up into his mothers arms, and they were walking- he didn't know where or why, but as long as he was away from his father, he didn't care._

_"Deidara…" His mother spoke again, her voice was straining to keep that same motherly tone, "You have to run. As far away from here as you can." She sounded panicked, she knew that if his father found him, his life would be a living hell. He never loved Deidara, hell, he never wanted a child. So why would he want Deidara back? Just to torture him, blame him for everything that had gone wrong in his life._

_Deidara didn't understand, he didn't want to be separated from his mother. "Momma…" His voice came out in a small whimper, "You're coming too, right?"_

_She looked down at her son, a pained look on her face, thinking of all the years she would miss watching her baby boy grow into a man._

_"Momma, un?" He asked again, a few tears trickling down his face._

_"I'm sorry, Deidara…" She whispered, holding him tightly, "Mommy…Can't come with you…" She kissed his head apologetically, kneeling down, setting him down. The look on her sons face was heartbreaking, she never wished this on any other mother. She heard footsteps, they were far away for sure, but if they stayed like this, things would get ugly, very quickly._

The blonde felt tears welling in his eyes again, quickly wiping them away as his story was finished, leaving Sasori speechless. To think, that only a couple of weeks ago, when he picked the boy up from the streets, that had happened.

He knew now that he had to raise this boy right, as if he wasn't already, anyways. Because if he didn't, surely Deidara's mother would hunt him down from wherever it was she was hiding, and rip every puppet part of his body off and burn them into ashes.

…And he didn't want that, he really didn't.

"I know…I'm not your mother, Deidara." Sasori spoke, smiling gently, "I never will be. But I promise you, I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe, to make sure that you'll never have to go through that again." He hugged the boy tightly, "Teach you everything I know about life…" He finished, shrugging his cloak off, placing it around the boys shivering form, seeing as though nighttime had begun to roll around as the evening breeze rolled in.

Deidara smiled brightly up at Sasori, his tears vanishing, "I know, un!" He said excitedly, "You can be my new daddy! And then when momma comes back, you and her can get married and we'll live in a big house, and…" He rambled on, explaining his own views, as if he had his future already planned out.

Sasori laughed, ruffling the boys hair, "One thing at a time kid, one thing at a time. Unfortunately, I don't think your mother would marry someone like me." He smiled as the boys features fell, "But I promise, when she returns, we'll still see each other, even if we're not living every day together, alright?"

Deidara nodded fiercely, smiling happily. "Good….Because if I didn't get to see you, things would be really boring, even if I did have momma…" He rambled on again, his tiny arms wrapping around the older mans body, snuggling into him. "You're much better than my other daddy…"

And then the boy spoke three words he had never said to his own father.

_I love you._

Sasori felt something practically burst in the cavity of his wooden chest. Something he had never felt before, the way the boy was so attached to him, how he trusted him, even if they just met on the street.

The way he treated him as if he were his true father. It made him feel like he was something more than just a pile of wooden parts put together, forced into battle and missions whenever ordered.

Yes, surely Deidara could teach him something about life as well.

* * *

Read and Review, please! 


	11. Sleep Tight

_AN: I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters._

_Warning: Fluff and OOC lie ahead...You've been warned..._

As night began to take its' toll, Sasori scooped the blonde boy up into his arms as he stood up, heading back into the lair. He knew it was getting way past Deidara's bed time, because the boy would make himself as comfortable as possible in Sasori's arms, using him as what we would call a human pillow.

…Well, minus the human part, anyways.

Unfortunately, Deidara needed another bath first, and he knew that wasn't going to be easy, because the boy was most probably over tired.

…And when the boy was overtired, he was also irritable. When he was irritable, he fought against things. And well…When he fought against things, Sasori became irritated himself, and tried his hardest not to lash out at the boy, because he hated watching him cry.

…Actually, he hated being the one who made him cry, because that was what killed him the most.

The red haired man sighed ever so slightly as he flipped the bathroom light switch on, setting Deidara down on the cold bathroom floor as he began to prepare the bath. When it filled halfway, he turned, only to find that the blonde was gone. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked into their bedroom. He smiled slightly at the sight in front of him, as Deidara was curled up, his thumb placed securely in his mouth, soft breaths escaping his lips.

Sasori almost hated to move him, he really did.

"Deidara.." He said gently, picking the boy up, "Come on…Lets get you cleaned up a little…" He finished as he ignored the boys protests, walking back into the bathroom, locking the door this time so he wouldn't escape. He knelt down next to the boy as he attempted to get him undressed and into the bath. Unfortunately for him, things weren't that easy this time.

"No, un." The boy whined, struggling to pull away, desperately just wanting to go to sleep.

"Deidara…Please don't argue with me…" Sasori said calmly, as he attempted once more. He sighed when the boy struggled more, making it harder and harder for him to accomplish his task.

"No, un! I don't wanna!" Came another tired whine from the boy as he tried his hardest to pull away from Sasori, his small body flailing about.

"Deidara, listen to me." He said, trying to get the boys attention, "Deidara…" He tried again, "Deidara!" He snapped, losing his patience, clearly irritated now. "Would you stop!"

Deidara did very much in fact stop.

…But the look on his face made Sasori feel very, very guilty. Actually, he wasn't sure what made him feel worse, the look, or the tears that followed it.

"Deidara…Hey, kid…" He said gently, his calm tone immediately returning, running one hand through the boys hair, wincing slightly when he flinched. He hadn't meant to yell the way he did.

…Yeah, he pretty much felt like a total jackass now. He had never actually yelled at Deidara before since he had brought him here. Or made him cry for that matter, that was normally Itachi's job.

Sasori sighed softly, a small frown pulling at his lips, "Come here Deidara…" He said softly, pulling the boy into his arms, placing a hand on his head, "I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to yell…" He murmured gently, kissing his head, "But the sooner we get you cleaned up, the sooner you can sleep…Alright?"

The boy sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he nodded, allowing Sasori to finish what he started as he finally got the boy undressed, placing him into the water, allowing him to sit for a few moments to relax. He knelt down on the floor, letting his arms rest on the edge of the bath tub, resting his chin on them, smiling at the blonde boy as if he was his own flesh and blood. He smiled again, reaching one arm out, wiping away a stray tear that had trickled its' way down the boys face.

Deidara sniffled slightly, looking over at Sasori with tired eyes. "Sorry…Sasori, un." He mumbled quietly, staring down at the water.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Deidara…" He said, stroking the boys hair back slightly, "Now come on…Lets finish up here so you can go get some sleep…" He smiled gently as he lathered some shampoo into the boys hair, beginning to wash it. Once he was finished, he drained the water from the tub, drying the boy off before re-dressing him. He turned back around to clean up the bathroom a bit, sending the boy off to bed…But instead, he earned another whine of protest. He turned his neck, looking down at the boy. He was rubbing tiredly at his eyes, his free hand reaching up at Sasori, clearly to exhausted to walk the extra few feet to their bedroom.

Sasori chuckled quietly, "Alright…You win…" He said, smiling down at the boy. "Just give me a few more minutes…" He said as he wiped up any stray water that might've splashed out of the tub, before kneeling down, picking his tired blonde up. He kissed his forehead gently, ruffling his hair, "Alright…Ready for bed?" He asked, even though he really didn't need too, the look in Deidara's eyes said it all.

The boy nodded slowly, letting his head drop to Sasori's shoulder again, allowing his eyes to close.

Sasori lowered his own eyes, smiling gently as he lay the boy down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight, Deidara…" He murmured gently, even though the boy was already passed out, oblivious to the world around him, his thumb placed back in its' rightful spot in his mouth, curled up safely under the blankets.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his own neck, looking up at the clock. He decided to clean himself up a bit, even though he hadn't really done much to get himself dirty. Suddenly though, his mind began to wonder a bit. The boy still needed clothes…He couldn't keep wearing that same shirt his whole stay here. Well, he could, but Sasori wouldn't allow it.

He shook his head for a moment, smiling to himself. He'd have to wake Deidara up tomorrow and take him to go buy a few new articles of clothing, because surely he was tired of wearing that same, oversized shirt everyday. Besides, it'd be nice to get him out of the lair, and let him live his life as a child for once, instead of in solitude, with a bunch of crazy S-Ranked criminals.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small rumble of thunder passing by, and he immediately walked back into their room, almost expecting Deidara to be up. He was surprised to see that the boy was still asleep, sighing contently as he shifted around slightly, allowing himself to become more comfortable, before returning back to his dreamland.

Sasori smiled, deciding that maybe he should just give in and get some rest while he could. Everyone else was, so he really didn't have much reason to be up himself. He quietly made his way over to the bed, being careful not to wake the boy. He pulled his own pajamas on, before slowly climbing onto the bed, sliding under the covers with the boy, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

It sounded horrible, really. Maybe even a bit selfish, but he hoped Deidara's mother never showed again, because he didn't think he'd be able to handle having to give the boy up.

* * *

Read and Review please! 


	12. Shopping Adventures

_AN: I don't own Naruto, or its' characters._

"But shopping is so boooring, un." Came a small protest from a familiar blue eyed blonde boy, in whom was sitting impatiently in the kitchen, waiting for Sasori. He had remembered shopping, he had only gone a few times back when he was with his mother, and well…He could think of better things to do with his time, honestly. "Sasooori, un." He called out again, wiggling around on the counter in the kitchen impatiently; he wanted to get this over and done with.

The red haired man finally walked out of his room, dressed in something other than his Akatsuki cloak for once. A black hoodie sweatshirt, and jeans, he didn't want to start trouble out there, because he knew once someone saw an Akatsuki member holding a child…Well…There was really no way that'd go over well. He didn't want to put himself in danger, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, even if everyone…Didn't really respect them in the first place. But most importantly, he didn't want to put Deidara in danger…This shopping trip was supposed to be enjoyable, not dangerous.

He laughed, "You've got less patience than me…" He said, picking the boy up off the counter, in whom was still wearing the old shirt that Sasori had gave him when he first brought him there. He didn't really want to bring him out looking like that, but…He just didn't really have much of a choice.

Deidara sighed, "Sasori un…Do we have to go shopping?" He asked, only to receive a nod from the older man. He pouted slightly, crossing his arms, "But shopping is for girls, un!" He shot back, as if he'd get out of this.

Sasori only laughed in response again, "For girls, huh? Well then Deidara, maybe while we're shopping you'll find yourself a nice little girlfriend…" He teased, grinning at the blush that spread across the boys face.

"I will not un! Girls are stupid anyways, un..." He mumbled, his blush deepening slightly, crossing his arms tighter against his chest, as if to prove a point. Sasori grinned, ruffling his hair with one hand, "That'll change when you get older, kid."

Deidara grumbled, glaring down at the ground as they walked, that is until they actually reached town, and then his mood was completely lifted. His eyes lit up slightly, noticing stores other than just plain old boring clothes shops, even though those were going to be the ones they went into. His eyes drifted over to small stands on the pathway, with all sorts of food.

Sasori blinked, grinning down at the boys expression, "Yeah, not as bad as you thought it would be, hm?" He asked, as Deidara immediately looked up at him, grinning widely, nodding in agreement. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a town this big, and actually excited about it.

Sasori looked around, "Lets see here…First off, we need to find you some decent clothing.." He said, noticing the looks from a few mothers he was receiving, laughing nervously under his breath. Of course, surely, him being well dressed and holding a child that barely had what you could call proper clothing on wasn't a good thing in other parents' eyes. He sighed quietly to himself, shaking his head, "Come on Deidara, let's go…" His voice trailed off, looking over a few shops, pointing over to one that seemed to hold clothing for children about Deidara's age. He walked into one, and eventually went searching. He put the boy down, but made sure to keep a tight hold on his hand so he wouldn't wander off. He continuously searched through the whole store, eventually finding some close that would fit Deidara's tastes decently- if he even had any, yet. He pulled down a black T-shirt, with assorted prints on the front. It was a little big yet, but he'd grow into it, no doubt. When he was done with the shirts, he pulled the boy over to the shoes and pants.

"Sasori un!" The boy said excitedly, reaching up towards a small shelf that had sandals, much like the ones that the other Akatsuki members wore, trying to pull them down, being a bit too short and unable to reach.

Sasori laughed, "Alright, alright…" He said, instructing the boy to sit down on a small seat in the store as he knelt down, pushing them onto his feet. "How do they feel?" He asked, grinning at the boys' reaction.

Deidara jumped down, immediately walking in them, "Good, un! I like them!" Sasori slowly stood up again, smiling down at him, "Alright…We've got shoes down...Pants…Shirts…" He mumbled quietly to himself, "It is getting a little cold…I suppose we should probably try to find something more than just T-shirts though…" He finished, as he continued his search, finally finding a few decent hooded sweatshirts for the boy, one in which was almost a perfect match to the one he was wearing.

When they were finished, Sasori paid for the clothing, and led the boy into the nearest bathroom. He made a mental note that it was defiantly getting colder out, so he pulled one of the boys new hooded sweatshirts out, relieving him of the tangled mess of a shirt that he was wearing, and slipped it over his head, followed by his pants, then the new shoes.

Deidara smiled at the sudden warmth of his new clothes, immediately hugging Sasori. "Thank you, Sasori un…" He said as he was picked up, nuzzling his head happily into his shoulder.

Sasori laughed, ruffling the boys hair, "Anytime, kid." He said as they made their way out of the bathroom, hearing a low rumbling noise in the distance. Sasori blinked, looking down at the boy, "Hmm…Looks like we're going to have to cut this short, eh Deidara?" He asked, grinning. The sky was slowly losing its bright blue color, and was now turning a dull grey, which always meant rain. It seemed to have been raining a lot, lately…

Deidara jumped at a louder rumble, looking worriedly up at Sasori. Being inside during a thunderstorm was one thing, but being outside during one was absolutely crazy in his mind.

The red haired man smiled, "We'll be fine…" He said, as if he could read the boys mind. "It's just a little rain…It won't hurt you." He grinned, kissing his forehead again, "I won't let it, anyways." And with that, he pulled the boy closer, as if he was shielding him from some horrid monster, making their way back to the Lair.

Deidara clutched tightly to Sasori, shivering at the cool air rushing towards them, rain beginning to patter lightly on his face. Sasori looked up at the sky, "Hmm…" He said thoughtfully, "Okay…So we might get a little wet, nothing that we can't handle, right Dei-chan?" He grinned, trying to lighten the boys spirits up

Deidara nodded slowly, "R-Right, un." He replied back, still keeping his grip tight on Sasori, even if there hadn't been another rumble of thunder yet. A few minutes in, and he finally relaxed, looking back up at the sky, laughing quietly as the rain hit his face. Soon though, it began to pick up and it fell harder, causing the both of them to get soaked.

"Ahh…" Sasori said, "Scratch that. So much for getting a little wet." He laughed, his red hair drenched, clinging to his face, completely forgetting about the hoods on their sweatshirts, not that they'd do either of them any good at the moment. "Although if we stay out here much longer, you're going to get sick."

Deidara looked up at him, "So, un?" He blinked, he was five, getting sick wasn't really on his list of things to worry about.

Sasori laughed, "I don't want you to get sick, Deidara. Being sick isn't any fun." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "Besides…"

Deidara looked up at him, "Besides what, Sasori, un?" He asked.

He laughed.

"Tobi's going to lecture me as it is for keeping you out in the rain like this when we get home anyways…"

* * *

Read and review please! 


	13. 5 Years and One Dreaded Question Later

AN: I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters.

It seemed like only yesterday he had picked the boy off from the streets and brought him into the Akatsuki. It seemed like only yesterday that same boy was the one running to his arms with tear filled eyes as a storm raged on outside. It seemed like only yesterday...

…Okay, so maybe he was being a _little_ overdramatic about all of this.

But Deidara had just turned 10 only a few days ago, and Sasori hated it. Not because the boy was impolite, or bratty…Or anything like that, but because as the boy grew, Sasori knew he was growing closer to the day that he would finally have to give him up.

The red haired man smiled as he watched the boy create his sculptures- such beautiful, well crafted ones at that. It was always such a shame to see him explode them only minutes after they had been made.

"Deidara…Why do you insist on blowing these up?" He asked the boy as he took one of the already made sculptures into his hand, examining it.

The boy blinked, his blue eyes flickering over to the red haired man, "I told you, Sasori no Danna, un." He started, "Because they're works of art." He smiled, clearly content with his explanation.

"But…" Sasori started, "Art is meant to be everlasting…How can you appreciate it if you're just exploding it, never to be seen again?" He asked questioningly, turning another sculpture around in his hand, examining it as he allowed the blonde to speak.

The boy didn't answer, to wrapped up in his work to notice what Sasori was saying. He didn't like arguing about his art…Right now, anyways. He'd prove his point later. As he finished up, he looked over at Sasori, clearly eager to get started with his training.

The red haired man laughed, "Alright…Alright, lets go." He said as he lead the boy outside, wondering if letting a 10 year old handle explosives was such a good idea…

…Ehh, who was he kidding, the boy was more skilled in explosives than all of them put together. Sasori shook himself out of his thoughts, going to the back where they could train without a problem, "Alright, Deidara." He said as he took his stance, drawing out the chakra from his hands, attaching the strands to the puppet he had polished up especially for their training. "You know what to do."

The boy nodded, drawing out a clay sculpture as Sasori started his own movements, moving his fingers as the puppet charged towards him, jumping back whenever it would get too close, much like a real enemy would. He ran, taking the biggest jump he could, before hurling the clay sculpture straight at the puppet. "One…" He muttered to himself as he landed back down onto the ground, "Two…" He clasped his hands together, "Three! Katsu!" He yelled out as the sculpture just barely grazed past the puppet, exploding, leaving a large trail of smoke. He looked around, seeing no sign of Sasori, or the puppet.

Just then, a voice spoke, "Don't let your guard down, kid. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He asked, as he directed the puppet, one arm holding Deidara tightly against it's body, the other up in the air, its' hand curled against his neck as if it were holding a kunai. Of course, it wasn't, yet anyways. He'd save that sort of training for when the boy got a little older.

The blonde sighed, Sasori had managed to catch him every time with that one. "I'm never going to get this right, un…" He muttered, clearly disappointed.

"Now, that's no way to talk." Sasori scolded slightly to get his point across, "If you think that way, you're right, you'll never get it right then." He said, letting Deidara out of the puppets grasp, "You'd be better off just giving up."

The boy looked up at Sasori, frowning slightly, looking back down.

Sasori smiled, placing a hand on his head, "Unfortunately, I'm not going to let you give up." He started, "Now come on, I know you made more than just one of those, lets try again." He said as they both went back to their normal positions.

Hours had passed as their training continued, and as the boy exploded the last sculpture, he looked like he was about ready to pass out. Sasori laughed, "Come on, kid." He said, hoisting the boy onto his back, mainly because he had grown too big to carry the normal way, "I think that's enough for today." He finished as he made his way back to the Lair.

Deidara, in the mean time had his arms slung around Sasori's neck, resting his chin on one of his shoulders, "…Sasori no Danna, un?" He asked questioningly as they walked, peering over his shoulder at the older man.

"Hm?" He answered, turning his head slightly, "What is it?"

"…How are babies made?" He asked out of the blue.

Sasori practically choked on air as he stopped in mid step, trying to comprehend what the boy just asked. Maybe he just heard him wrong…Yeah, that had to be it. "…What?" He asked, just to be sure.

"How are babies made, un." He repeated again. Sasori twitched slightly, "You'll learn when you're older, Deidara." He said quickly, starting his walking pace again, but the boy only protested against his words.

"But I asked Itachi-san the same thing…" He whined, "And he told me you'd tell me! Come on, Sasori no Danna, un!"

Sasori coughed, clearing his throat, "Deidara…Remember when I told you not to trust things Itachi tells you?" He asked.  
The boy nodded.

"Now is one of those times." Sasori said, continuing to walk. The boy sighed, "But…"

"Fine." Sasori started, "They come from…" He stopped, trying to think for a moment, what was the old tale that parents would tell their children…? Something about a bird…Oh! Of course! "The stork brings a child to a new waiting family."

Deidara looked blankly at Sasori, clearly not amused with his answer, seeing right through it, "That's not what Itachi-san said, un. He told me that it had something to do with a man and a women getting really close to one another, and that there's lots of screaming…It sounds like it hurts, un." The boy stopped, looking at Sasori, "…Does it, un?"

Sasori swore his face turned about 5 different shades of red. Oh good lord, he was going to murder Itachi's ass the moment he found him. "Deidara…" He coughed lightly, "It's a very…Complicated process…That you won't understand until you're older. Much, much older."

"But…Sasori no Danna, un. It didn't sound complicated when Itachi told me…" He sighed, pouting slightly, "Why won't you tell me, un? Do you even know, un?"

Sasori twitched slightly, why must children be so full of questions? "Of course I know, Deidara." He grumbled.

"Then why won't you tell me, un!" He groaned, clearly growing frustrated with this argument. "I really want to know, un!" He tried again, clinging tighter to Sasori for effect, "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase, un?" He asked, hugging him tightly.

Sasori tried his hardest to just ignore him right then, but his plan was failing miserable the minute the boy hugged him. Damn him and using that cute, child innocence on him. "Why do you want to know so badly for, Deidara?" He asked, "Better yet…What possessed you to ask such a question anyways?"

The boy stopped for a moment, thinking, "Well…Itachi-san had this magazine in his room and-…" Sasori suddenly paled, looking at him again.

"…Itachi had a…Magazine? Did you find it on your own…? Deidara, you know you're not supposed to go into Itachi's room…"

The boy shook his head, his blonde hair whipping from his face, "No, un! Itachi-san showed me when I asked him! I didn't go into his room without permission, I swear un!" He said quickly, defending himself. "Itachi-san told me it was okay!"

"…Itachi…" Sasori twitched, trying to form the words, "Itachi…Showed you that magazine?" Sasori asked, clearly realizing just what kind of magazine the boy was talking about now.

The boy nodded. "…So will you tell me now, un?" He asked again, clearly eager.

…Sasori's mind was suddenly made up. If he had to do this, he'd make sure Itachi had to go through hell and back with him as well.

"We'll wait until Itachi gets back from his mission." Sasori nodded, leading the boy back into the lair.

_This is going to be one hell of a day…_

* * *

_Read and Review, please!_


	14. The Talk

_AN: I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters._

So here he was.

Sitting in front of a ten year old boy, with a crazy, touched-in-the-head S-Rank criminal much like himself.

…Trying to explain…Well, to put it bluntly, sex. And if it wasn't for Itachi leaving his good for nothing dirty magazines lying around for the whole world too see, or, more precisely, showing the boy them, he wouldn't have to be here right now, in the most…Awkward position ever.

..Actually, if it weren't for Itachi in general, he just wouldn't have to be in anything like this.

Yeah, he was totally for kicking Itachi out of the Akatsuki and letting Deidara take his place…

…He'd have to remember to mention that to Leader…

"Sasori, un..?" The blonde boy asked, interrupting the red haired man from his thoughts, "Are we ever going to start, un?" Came another eager reply from the boy, practically bouncing off of his seat.

Now, Sasori was actually thinking of telling him the truth, and potentially scarring him for the rest of his life.

…And then he remembered that was something that Itachi would do…And he didn't want to be like Itachi, nor did he want to scar the poor boy. Sasori sighed, sending the Uchiha secret glares constantly.

"Okay kid, look…" Itachi spoke first, "When a man and a woman get really close, they get n-" Sasori quickly shoved his hand over Itachi's mouth. Oh good lord, letting him help him out with this wasn't such a good idea after all, he really had to think of better punishments for Itachi…Namely ones that wouldn't amuse him like this one probably did.

He laughed nervously, "See…Deidara…What Itachi meant was…When a man and a women love each other very much…They…" He stumbled over his words slightly, "They…"

"…They what, un?" The boy asked innocently, his blue eyes blinking once, a clear, confused look on his face.

Sasori coughed lightly, "Well…They…" Sasori jabbed Itachi sharply in the stomach with his elbow, hoping for a bit of help.

Itachi growled, holding the part of his stomach Sasori had hit, twitching, "They…Get really, really close…" He hissed out, debating whether or not to return the hit back to Sasori.

"And…They…" Sasori spoke again, "They, well…"

"They…Sleep together in the same bed?" Itachi spoke again, his sentence sounding more like a question instead of a statement.

"Right…" Sasori nodded, swallowing lightly, "Sleep…Together…"

The blonde was incredibly confused now. "But…Sasori un…We sleep in the same bed together…Does that mean we're-.."

"No!" Sasori said quickly, "N-No, Deidara. You see, this is a different kind of sleep…" He started, "See…This kind of sleep…You don't…Actually sleep…It's more of an…Active sleep…Between a man and a woman.."

The boy blinked, "Active, un? What do you mean?"

Sasori swore he was going to bash his head repeatedly into a wall. "Well…There's…A lot of kissing…"

"And after the kissing…They give each other…" Itachi started out.

"…Each other…" Sasori thought for a moment, "…Well, it's like a big…Hug." He explained, trying his hardest to keep it as non-graphic as possible.

"…Hug, un?" The boy groaned, "Sasori no Danna, un! I don't get it, un!" He complained, "If a guy and a girl hugged each other…Wouldn't there be a lot of babies being born then, un? Because I used to see people hug all the time…And I'm pretty sure they didn't have babies afterwards, un…"

Sasori twitched.

…And then promptly smacked Itachi over the head. Why? Because like he had said so many times before, this was his fault.

Itachi growled, rubbing his head, "Dammit Sasori! I swear if you do that again!"

"Oh shut the hell up, Itachi…If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have to be explaining sex to a ten year old, now would we?!" He hissed defensively.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy…How hard is it to explain this Sasori?! A man shoves his-.."

Sasori had practically tackled Itachi to the ground before he could utter the last few words out of his mouth, "Don't you dare even finish that sentence…"

"Why the hell not?! The kid wanted to know how babies are made, so we might as well tell him!" Itachi groaned, rolling his eyes, "And get off of me, your ass is heavy…"

Sasori smacked him again, "I'm not heavy…And watch your damned mouth, you're in front of Deidara…" He said, clearly unaware of the own cuss words coming out of his own mouth.

"I'll swear whenever I damn well please!" Itachi huffed, shoving the puppet off of him.

"…Sasori no Danna, un?" The blonde spoke again, staring down at the two. "You haven't finished yet, un…I don't understand, un…"

Sasori groaned, "Deidara…" He mumbled, rubbing his own head, "This is why I didn't want to tell you, because this is something you won't be able to understand until you're older…"

"But…Sasori, un…" The boy pouted stubbornly, "You promised you'd tell me, un…"

"I did tell you, kid." He replied back, staring at him as the boy shook his head, his hair that had grown longer flipping in his face.

"No you didn't, un…You told me they hugged…I know that's not true, un! Because if a man and a woman hugged, there'd be a lot of babies on this earth, un!" The boy exclaimed, widening his arms for effect.

_Ahh…He was still so innocent…_

"Deidara…You see…" He sighed, placing a hand on top of the boys' head, "The hug…Isn't what creates a child…"

"Yeah, what creates a child is when the man gets ho-.."

"Itachi?" Sasori asked, his voice almost sweet.

"…Yeah?" He replied back bluntly, staring at him.

"…Get out." Sasori grumbled, pointing him back into the direction of his own room. Happily, Itachi took this as an escape route. Fine, if Sasori wouldn't let him explain this the real way, then he wasn't going to do it.

"Sasori un…" The boy said again, staring up at him, "If the hug isn't what makes the baby, un….Then what does?" He asked again.

Sasori slapped his hand to his own face, letting it slide down slowly, a small blush tinting his cheeks, "Well…Deidara…After the hug, the man and the woman get…N…" He stopped, taking a deep breath, "N-…Naked." He practically choked out, feeling a bit awkward.

"…Naked, un..?" It was Deidara's turn to blush as he looked up at Sasori, now unsure if he wanted to hear anymore or not.

Sasori nodded, "Right…" He said, "And when they're…Naked…" He mumbled out the last word, "They…Get…Close…"

And then Deidara was back to square one again. "But you already said that, Sasori, un…If they get close, then what do they do, un…?"

_Okay Sasori, you can do this…_

"Well….The man…I mean the woman...And…They…" He was completely lost now.

_Dammit…_

"..Huh?" A voice asked as they walked into the kitchen, "What's going on, Sasori-san?" Tobi asked, looking at the current situation, "What are you two doing?"

"Sasori's trying to tell me how babies are made un, but he's not doing a very good job, un…" He complained, looking up at Tobi, "…Tobi, un…Do you know?"

"Well…" Tobi blushed slightly under his mask, laughing, "What…Has Sasori told you?"

"He and Itachi-san said that a man and a woman sleep naked together in the same bed and then they give each other a big hug…" The boy said bluntly, looking up at Tobi, in hopes of getting a straight answer.

"I see…" Tobi said, "Well…Deidara…" Tobi cleared his throat lightly, "When they do that…What Sasori means is that they become one with each other, and when they do that, a seed is implanted in the woman, and the man becomes very protective of her."

The boy stared up at Tobi, for once not asking a question.

"And like everything else, a seed needs time to grow, right?" He asked.

The boy nodded, "Right, un."

"The child is like a plant…Only human. The woman has to be very careful of what she does, so she doesn't harm the child while it's growing inside of her." He smiled, "And after a long nine months of waiting, the child is born!"

Deidara blinked, "…So then how does the baby get out of the mother, un…?" He asked.

Tobi sweat dropped, patting him on the head, "I'll let Sasori explain that too you." He said as he quickly exited the room.

…And right about then, Sasori slammed his head on the table. _Hard._

Ohhhh, there was going to be some serious ass kicking after all of this was over with.

_Let round two begin…_

* * *

_Haha, so far this has been everyones favorite chapter over on dA. XD I must say, I had alot of fun writing it._

_Read and review, please!_


End file.
